Alivio
by Emiita
Summary: –¡Te dije que te fueras, Hinata! –El grito de Kiba se escuchó por todo el pasillo del hospital, Naruto detuvo su marcha, arrugó el ceño y decidió que era el momento de ser un entrometido.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Creo que nada en especial.

**Resumen: **–¡Te dije que te fueras, Hinata! –El grito de Kiba se escuchó por todo el pasillo del hospital, Naruto detuvo su marcha, arrugó el ceño y decidió que era el momento de ser un entrometido.

* * *

><p><strong>Alivio<strong>

– ¡Te dije que pararas! ¡Que te largaras de allí!

Naruto se paró en seco en su camino a la consulta de Sakura al escuchar ese grito agitado, reconociendo la voz del emisor. Kiba. Era el chico perro, estaba seguro, y se preguntó qué estaría pasando para que se escuchara así de enojado.

–Tranquilízate Kiba, no le grites.

Y ese fue Shino.

Con curiosidad el rubio se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta entreabierta, distinguiendo, primero, a Inuzuka. El chico parecía bastante contrariado y frustrado, apretaba con fuerza los puños y si bien se veía enojado, parecía estar reprimiéndose. Shino se encontraba apoyado contra la pared y parecía mucho más calmado que el moreno, pero sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas, denotando su estado de seriedad y preocupación.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender con exactitud la situación. Él sabía que a ellos se les encomendó una misión tres días atrás, sin embargo, no entendía. ¿Pasó algo malo en la misión? ¿Alguien salió herido? ¿Y dónde estaba Hinata? Porque Kiba y Shino estaban allí, de pie, perfectamente sanos, pero parecían estar regañando a alguien y a la única que no vio fue a la Hyuga. Y uno más uno son dos ¿no es correcto? Incluso un lerdo como él podría darse cuenta.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel y olvidando que había quedado con Sakura para un chequeo, se alongó un poco más, de puntillas y manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas, logrando ver la cama del paciente, y lo más importante, al enfermo. Hinata se encontraba echada con varias vendas cubriendo su cabeza, mano y hombro derecho y las mejillas teñidas de un adorable color sonrosado, debido seguramente a la preocupación de sus compañeros.

–Lo siento chicos–susurró avergonzada. –Pero no podía dejarlos.

– ¡Podrían haberte hecho más daño, incluso…! ¡Demonios! –Kiba se cortó a mitad de frase, haciendo una mueca y maldijo exasperado, incapaz de mencionar con palabras sus pensamientos. Los demás lo comprendieron.

Hinata hundió los hombros y agachó la cabeza, reconociendo su error, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por preocupar a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Kiba, relájate, Hinata está bien y eso es lo importante –razonó Shino con tono tranquilizador. Luego, fijó su mirada penetrante en la joven. Ella tragó saliva. –Sin embargo, no tenías suficiente chakra y tu cuerpo estaba al límite. La próxima vez que te digamos que te vayas, debes obedecernos, por muy difícil de cumplir que sea. No solo te arriesgaste a ti misma, sino a nosotros también.

–P-pero…yo…

Shino a través de sus gafas de sol, intensificó la mirada y ella se cortó a mitad de frase, sin saber qué decir, porque…demonios, él tenía razón. Sin embargo, era difícil. ¿Cómo dejar a tus compañeros de equipo atrás? ¿Cómo? Simplemente prefería morir a escapar como una maldita cobarde.

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante la conversación, con expresión pensativa. Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y esperó a que los muchachos se fueran. Cuando volvió a acercarse a la puerta, distinguió a Hinata en la cama, jugando con sus dedos índices con gesto deprimido. De la nada, y asustando al rubio, saltó en su lugar, se enderezó y trató de ponerse de pie, pese a las heridas y la recomendación de descanso. Fue en vano, su cuerpo no reaccionó correctamente.

–No deberías de hacer eso.

Hinata dirigió sus ojos perlas hacía la entrada, percatándose de que el intruso no era otro más que Naruto. El rubio se encontraba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con expresión inocente, fingiendo no ser un coquilla entrometido.

–Tu cuerpo está cansado, tienes que descansar, de verás.

La Hyuga asintió, sonrojada y se colocó en su posición original. Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, sin saber qué decir, ella por la vergüenza, él por sentirse fuera de lugar, metiéndose en cosas que no debería, pero que sí le importaban.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente, no pudiendo soportar más el silencio.

–S-sí, en unos d-días me darán el alta. No fue n-nada. –le respondió con algún tartamudeo, restándole importancia.

–Me alegro entonces. Cuando salgas del hospital te invitaré a un tazón de ramen ¡de verás! –gritó con su energía habitual, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Naruto se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, antes, se giró y observó a Hinata.

–Shino y Kiba tienen razón, ¡de verás! Sé que es difícil dejar a tus compañeros, pero quedándote solo lograrás que se preocupen por ti y que arriesguen sus vidas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con la timidez y culpabilidad reflejada en sus pupilas. Él le sonrió ampliamente, una de esas sonrisas alegres que te hacen olvidar que el mal existe y que el mundo llora. Con gesto zorruno, se rascó detrás de la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que con esa afirmación se descubrió a sí mismo, pero, aún así, al percibir la media sonrisa tierna de ella, lo olvidó, porque logró animarla.

–Recupérate pronto, Hinata ¡de verás! ¡Tenemos que ir a comer sabroso ramen, la mejor comida del mundo!

Naruto salió corriendo, hiperactivo. Hinata jugó con sus dedos, tímida.

–Gracias, Naruto. –susurró.

Aliviada. Ella se sentía aliviada y podría ser absurdo e infantil dado que la conversación fue muy corta e irrelevante, llena de palabras vanas e insustanciales, pero con esa simple demostración de preocupación, de apoyo y animo, fue suficiente para aligerar su carga y hacerla sentir mejor.

A veces, el más pequeño de los gestos es nuestro mayor alivio.

* * *

><p><em>Todo no puede ser bueno xD<em>

_Lo hice hace como tres semanas o así, pero no le había encontrado un sentido propio y no sabía cómo diablos llamarlo. Ahora supe cómo enfocarlo y le busqué un título, pero sigo sin verle el sentido completo, no encuentro de dónde me surgió la idea y me hubiera gustado que fuera algo más lindo y que al leerlo soltaras un sonoro "Aaaaaaaaaw, que tierno", sin embargo, todo no puede ser bueno y yo estoy con mi imaginación exprimida y acabada, además, tengo derecho a expresarme, fin xD_

_Nos leemos ^^ _


End file.
